Diskussion:Startseite
Willkommen! Hallo, ich bin ein MItglied des Community Support-Teams von Fandom. Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Ehwa unnt Kabahl Wiki jetzt ein Teil der Fandom-Community ist! Es kann den Anschein haben, dass wahnsinnig viel zu tun ist, aber wir helfen dir gerne dabei, schnell und problemlos den Einstieg zu finden. Wir haben dir hier ein paar Tipps und Tricks zusammengestellt, die dir hoffentlich dabei helfen werden, dass du mit deiner Community gleich durchstarten kannst: * Unter Wiki-Funktionen erfährst du, wie du einige der Spezialfunktionen, wie zum Beispiel den allseits beliebten Community-Chat einschalten kannst. * Im Theme-Designer kannst du lernen, wie du das Farbschema und den Stil deiner Community anpassen kannst. * Schau auch mal in der Community Deutschland vorbei! Hier findest du das Fandom-Blog und kannst in unserem Community-Forum Fragen stellen. * Außerdem kannst du unsere Hilfeseiten besuchen, um alles über die Nutzung von Fandom zu erfahren oder kurz in der Fandom-Universität Halt machen und dir ein paar hilfreiche Videos ansehen. Viel Spaß! (Der vorstehende Beitrag wurde am 2.3.2017, 13:16 MEZ abgesendet.) :Hallo auch ForestFairy oder Andrea, :erstmal vorweg, wie möchstest du denn lieber genannt werden? :Dann, wo ist hier bitte die Einstellungsmöglichkeit u.a. für meine (Heimat-)Zeitzone (MESZ)? Weiteres dazu siehe unten, im Abschnitt „Zeitunterschied und -formate“. :Naja.., dann werd ich ggf. (später) noch etwas weiter durchstarten, danke soweit erstmal, für deine erste Begrüßung (wo ich übrigens immer beim Senden eine Fehlermelung zurückbekommen, mehr dazu unten, im Abschnitt „Fehlermeldungen auf der Nachrichtenseite“) und alle die Hinweise. :-) :Im Übrigen habe ich das (leider nur in der Wikia- und nicht auch in der MonoBook-Gestaltung) grünliche sogenannte Theme, (Farb-)Schema oder farbliche Aussehen gewählt, weil es am nächsten an DIE Lösung ;-) erinnert, die ich hier (erstmal) im Sinn habe. :-) ..naja, bis sich eine besse Lösung findet. :Dann (erstmal) noch eine letzte Frage: Kann ich hier auch Geld (mit)verdienen? Weiteres dazu siehe unten, im Abschnitt „Lohnt sich das Einblenden der Werbung?“ -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 15:03 (MEZ) (Hinweis zur Fehlermeldung nachträglich eingearbeitet. -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 16:25 MEZ) Fehlermeldungen auf der Nachrichtenseite Ja, auf der oben schon genannten Nachrichtenseite bekomme ich immer eine Fehlermeldung (genauer in englisch die Meldung ‚An error occurred while posting a message‘ und zudem in einer zweiten Zeile ‚Copy your work and try again later‘) zurück, wenn ich dort eine Nachricht absende – meine Sendungen scheinen aber anzukommen. Hmm.., könnte daran liegen, daß ich das Wiki(a) hier mit der sogenannten MonoBook-Einstellung nutzte, welche anscheinlich nur teilweise (wie etwa auch in den Einstellungen der oben schon genannten „Wiki-Funktionen“ auch [[Spezial:WikiFunktionen], in diesem Fall garnicht] oder bisher nur sehr mangelhaft) unterstützt wird. Hmm.., wie lange gibt es das Wikia nun schon. Meine Güte, muß ich denn alles selber machen? ;-) (womöglich wäre ich mit HTML doch besser bedient ;-) ) -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 16:25 (MEZ) Lohnt sich das Einblenden der Werbung? Kann ich hier auch Geld verdienen? Oder anders ausgedrückt, was ist der Lohn, wenn ich die Werbung (oder meinen Wiki-Einstellungen „alle Anzeigen“) einblende(n lasse)? -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 16:34 (MEZ) Hmm.., also ich denke eher nicht, wenn es um kurzfristige (geldmäßige/n) Gewinne/Lohn geht – was, wenn es schon ein BGE gäbe, auch (sehr viel leichter) hinnehmbar wäre. ..so scheint hier die Hauptwährung wohl eher (nur) Aufmerksamkeit zu sein (jedenfalls was die Mitarbeiter angeht – ich lasse mich da aber gerne eines besseren belehren. Naja.., wenn die Spielregeln so sind .. . -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 16:43 (MEZ) Zum Geld machen sollte wohl noch genannt werden, daß dieses (nur) soweit es die Nutzungsbedingungen erlauben eingeworben werden sollte, wobei ich, sollte es jemals dazu kommen, gerne auch Wikia.com beteiligen würde :-) – zudem gehe ich jedenfalls davon aus, daß dieses .com hier auch für das englische commercial oder commerce steht, zu deutsch also wohl im Sinne von „kommerziell“,http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/kommerziell „geschäftlich“.http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/geschaeftlich oder auch „gewerblich“http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/gewerblich gemeint ist. -- Kabahl, am 3.3.2017, 06:38 (MEZ) Zeitunterschied und -formate Hallo, wo kann ich denn bitte den Zeitstempel wikiweit (also hauptsächlich für die Besprechungsseiten, in ''meinem'' Wikki) ins gewohnte (deutsche Zeit-)Format umstellen oder dieses (auch, einmal dauerhaft) übersetzen? Naja, solange das nicht geklärt ist, versuche ich das mal mühsam unter „Benutzerin:Ehwa/Unterschrift“ selbst umzustellen (siehe ggf. auch im Gemeinschaftsbereich). -- Ehwa, am 4.3.2017, 08:38 (MEZ) Habe zudem nun u.a. auch die Hilfe für den Einstellungsbereich gefunden, in dem auch die sogenannte Zeitzone umgestellt oder umgesetzt werden kann, siehe auch unter „Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Einstellungen#Zeitunterschied“. Und falls es noch eine Rolle spielen sollte, dann kann wohl (oder konnte wenigstens mal) dieses (früher auch in anderen MediaWikis) sehr störende oder behinderne ‚CEST‘ und ‚CET‘ (unter MediaWiki:Timezone-cest und MediaWiki:Timezone-cet) ins gewohnte „MESZ“ und „MEZ“ übersetzt werden (siehe auch Wiktionary:de:MediaWiki:Timezone-cest und Wiktionary:de:MediaWiki:Timezone-cet). -- Ehwa, am 4.3.2017, 13:56 (MEZ) (+Nachtrag mit Wikiwörterbuch- oder Wiktionary-Verweisen. -- Ehwa, am 5.3.2017, 08:59 MEZ) Tcha.., leider habe ich dafür (entgegen den Angaben in der zugehörigen Hilfe auch im [[w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Systemnachricht|Gemeinschaftsbereich]], angeblich) nicht die erforderlichen Rechte, habe zudem nur über den Umweg einer (versuchten) Umbenennung (oder auch sogenannten Seiten-Verschiebung, von ‚MediaWikki:Timezone-cest‘ nach ‚MediaWiki:Timezone-cest‘) folgende Rückmeldung erhalten ..: Diese Aktion ist auf Benutzer beschränkt, die einer der Gruppen „Fandom-Utilities, Fandom-Helfer, VSTF“ angehören. .. und kann mich dazu – obwohl ich (in der Rolle des Kabahl und ebenso als Ehwa unnt Kabahl) auch Bürokraten-Rechte habe – nicht einmal selbst (weiter)ermächtigen. :-\ Oh.., wie enttäuschend das doch ist. -- Ehwa, am 5.3.2017, 09:50 (MEZ) VSTF? Weiß jemand was die Abkürzung VSTF bedeuten soll? Mal sehn, wenn mir danach ist, frag ich ggf. auch nochmal im Gemeinschaftsbereich nach – wo ich auch erstmal den dafür geeigneten Ort suchen muß. :-\ -- Ehwa, am 4.3.2017, 08:51 (MEZ) Ah.., habs schon selbst, unter Hilfe:VSTF, gefunden – war eigentlich auch irgendwo naheliegend. (An die Hilfe-Schreiber:) Danke, für die Aufklärung. :-) Hatte diese unverständliche Abkürzung auf der Seite mit den letzten Änderungen und zudem auch in der lokalen Benutzerliste gefunden, wo bisher leider kein Verweis auf die genannte Hilfe(seite) angelegt wurde. Wäre schön, wenn das (wenigstens dort) nachgeholt werden würde. -- Ehwa, am 4.3.2017, 08:56 (MEZ)